The present invention is directed to an electronic hymnal system with a display disposed on a music stand to display the music score and song lyrics. Specifically, the electronic hymnal can synchronize the displaying song scores and lyrics on touch screen with external hymn sound during a group gathering.
The Hymnal is a collection of hymns usually in the form of a book used in various situations such as religious gatherings, chorus, etc. The traditional hardcopy hymnal only shows music scores and song lyrics with one printing size thus causing inconvenience for users not familiar with the songs or different preference of printing size. Hence, there is a need for a hymnal that can display the songs on screen with synchronization to the music sound. It's also preferable that the hymn scores and lyrics can be displayed with various sizes to meet different needs of various users.
Moreover, the hardcopy hymnals typically contain hundreds of songs and thus are heavy for people especially senior people to hold for a long time during group singings. An electronic hymnal is much lighter and more suitable and convenient to carry and faster to locate the page of the hymns to be sung.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.